


True Love

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid featuring the relationship of Jadzia Dax and Lenara Khan from the DS9 episode "Rejoined". Set to the song from the Cole Porter movie soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

[Download here](http://www.memory-prime.de/vids/true_love_hq.zip) (35 MB, DivX, zipped)


End file.
